The present invention relates to a decoration with a variable billboard, and more particularly to a decoration in which a billboard printed with variable pictures is driven a manually operated coil spring so as to intermittently variably present the pictures.
FIG. 7 shows an existing house decoration the surface of which is printed with an advertisement or promotion picture. Such decoration is monotonous and lacks competitive advertisement function.